Erthen
Erthen are shapers and workers of the earth. While other Children of Thetan may share a special affinity with nature, erthen possess the innate ability to understand and manipulate the world around them. Erthen live in matriarchal societies ruled by a single queen who presides over a clan. There are eight erthen clans, all based in the Endless Spines mountain range and the surrounding lands. When marriages between clans occur, families are formed. Following the War of Man, the erthen clans warred amongst themselves. In the moonflight of Rebirth of 1691 A.E., seven of the eight erthen clans formed the Confederation of Clans. The loosely-knit erthen confederation has held together over the past two spans, though it will surely be tested in the near future as the erthen head toward almost certain war with the Kingdom of Tarsalia. Personality: Though erthen personalities vary by clan and family, in general they are a serious, patient, and quiet folk. Other races typically regard erthen as dour and stubborn. Erthen seldom make quick decisions, but once a decision has been made, they stay with it. Description: Erthen are slightly taller than humans on average, and they are dense and well-muscled. They are usually about six feet tall and weigh between 240 and 280 pounds. Female erthen are shorter and lighter than males. Erthen have broad faces, with flat noses and rough skin. Erthen are hairless, while their complexion and eye color are determined by their clan. For erthen with family ancestry, their complexion and eye color are derived from a mixture of their clan heritage (see table 2.3). Relations: Erthen relationships are complex and varied, deriving from a combination of their clan and to a lesser extent the individual and their family. Many clans have ancient alliances and enmities with other clans. In regard to other races, erthen are typically reclusive but not to the point of xenophobia. Erthen have had a wide variety of relationships with humans, ranging from close alliances and partnerships to outright war. Their relations with grasswalkers and vulpyns are similarly diverse, though when enmities develop they are typically not as extreme. In general, Erthen have a strained relationship with nahr, which dates back to the Fall of the Thetan Empire and the decimation of the noble Clan Platina. However, individual erthen and nahr – when they do come into contact, which is rare – often form amicable relations. Erthen are cautious of the goblinoid races and canyns. They avoid droch whenever possible. Alignment: Ethically, erthen are predominately lawful and almost never chaotic. Morally, erthen tend to be neutral, though many erthen are good or evil. Lands: Erthen inhabit the Endless Spines, the great mountain range that stretches across Thetan’s southern extent. A few erthen (almost all from Clan Cobalos) have recently re-established small settlements in the Crown of Thetan. While not unknown in the realms of men, there are no significant erthen establishments outside of their mountainous domains. Religion: Erthen are extremely devout. Almost every facet of their lives is tied to worship in some way. While the race is polytheistic, believing in the Pantheon of Thetan, all erthen choose a specific deity as their patron. At birth, erthen children are almost always dedicated to the patron deity of their parents. It is almost completely unheard of for parents to worship different deities. ERTEHEN CLANS Erthen divide themselves into eight clans: Argentum, Aurum, Cobalos, Cuprum, Ferrum, Nickel, Plumbum, and Stannum. When marriages between clans occur, families are formed. Fourteen of such families exist. A family associates itself with a specific clan based on the female in the marriage. Nothing is more important in erthen life than clan affiliation. Each of the clans is ruled by a queen of noble blood, meaning that the queen’s ancestors all trace their lineage only to the clan in question. Thus, no queen can come from an erthen family. Throughout erthen history only one additional clan is known to have existed: Clan Platina. In the early spans of erthen history, when the clans still inhabited the mountains of the Crown of Thetan, Clan Platina ruled over all other clans. Clan Platina was considered the most noble, most prestigious, and the strongest of all clans. However, it was clan Platina that ventured too far below the mountains of the Crown of Thetan and unearthed the prison that had held Sarphil, the Dragon Lord. Clan Platina fought with Sarphil, allowing for the escape of all other erthen clans, but the battle with Sarphil left Clan Platina decimated. Many erthen have claimed descent from Clan Platina; however, no claim has ever been substantiated. Clan Argentum: Clan Argentum is ruled by Queen Argenta, a venerable erthen priestess of Tassadar. More so than any clan, Clan Argetum is obsessed with pure heritage, and no erthen supports this philosophy more than Queen Argenta. During the Clan War, Clan Argentum imprisoned members of the Billon and Electrum families who were living within Clan Argentum territory, claiming that members of those families might have been serving as spies. Although freed after the Clan War, the Billon and Electrum families continue to be treated as second class citizens by most erthen of Clan Argentum. Clan Argentum prefers to keep a distance from the other clans, seldom entering into alliances or feuds. More so that any other clan, Clan Argentum views Clan Cobalos as outcasts and has refused to meet or speak with members of that clan since the creation of the Confederation of Clans. Argentum associated families include: Billon (Cuprum) and Electrum (Aurum and Cuprum). Clan Aurum: Clan Aurum is ruled by Queen Auriole, the youngest of the erthen queens. Clan Aurum is the smallest of the erthen clans in terms of population. The clan has strong historical ties to Clan Cuprum. During the Clan War, Clan Aurum attempted to manipulate the situation to their advantage while also protecting themselves as best they could. As such, they tended to offer a support role to both the united forces of Clans Ferrum and Nickel and the united forces of Clans Plumbum and Stannum. They offered the services of their prized Aurum Rail to either group, provided payment could be made. During the war, Clan Aurum was careful to maintain its strong ties with Clan Cuprum. Clan Aurum has always considered itself a close ally with Clan Cuprum, and it prides itself on the creativity, dedication, and success of the Electrum, Shakudo, and Tumbaga families. Following the Clan War, many members of Clans Ferrum, Nickel, Plumbum, and Stannum resented the double-sided tactics of Clan Aurum; however, since the creation of the Confederation of the Clans, much of that resentment has been suppressed. Clan Aurum has severed all ties – which were few to begin with – with Clan Cobalos since the creation of the Confederation of Clans. Aurum associated families include: Electrum (Argentum and Cuprum), Shakudo (Cuprum), and Tumbaga (Cuprum). Clan Cobalos: Clan Cobalos is ruled by Queen Pacquita. Queen Pacquita is a beautiful bard and twin sister to the famous erthen explorer, Garrek of Cobalos. Clan Cobalos is the only clan that did not enter into the Confederation of Clans, and it is largely considered an outcast clan by other erthen. During the Clan War, Clan Cobalos attempted to close off the borders to its lands in an effort for survival. Clan Cobalos had no allies during the war. Because of its relatively small size, the clan preferred defensive posture rather than attempting to gain territory or acting on its historical enmity with other clans. The few members of the Kovar family who lived within Clan Ferrum or Clan Nickel lands were attacked and killed for their Clan Cobalos heritage. As such, Clan Cobalos also had to absorb a significant influx of Kovar family refugees. It is unclear when and why the historical enmity between the erthen clans and Clan Cobalos originated. In many sacred and historical texts, especially those dating to the time before the erthen exodus from the Crown of Thetan, Clan Cobalos had amicable relations with the other erthen. It is theorized that some significant event occurred during the trek from the Crown of Thetan to the Endless Spines. The enmity is still strong today because of Clan Cobalos’ ties with other races. Clan Cobalos’ primary reasoning for not joining the Confederation of Clans was because of existing trade agreements between the clan and the merchant-rulers of the city of Eastport and the Golden Isles. Since the creation of the Confederation of Clans, open war between erthen has been outlawed. However, skirmishes still occur on the borders of Clan Cobalos’ territory. Over the last two spans, Clan Cobalos has entered into a complex agreement with the merchants of the City-Province of Eastport and the rulers of the Golden Isles to allow the erthen passage via ship to the eastern reaches of the Crown of Thetan mountain range. It is Clan Cobalos’ goal to resettle their ancestral homeland. In early Flamerule of 1691 A.E., the first Clan Cobalos settlement in the Crown of Thetan – a town dubbed New Pacquita – was founded by Garrek of Cobalos. However, Clan Cobalos’ agreement with Eastport is now in question because the Kingdom of Tarsalia is exercising increased control over the city-province. Clan Cobalos related families include: Kovar (Ferrum and Nickel). Clan Cuprum: Clan Cuprum is ruled by Queen Rufine, who is the most famous erthen in the world of Thetan and who is often called the “Queen of the Erthen” by non-erthen peoples. Clan Cuprum is the most populous of the clans though it has an extremely low number of noble-blooded erthen. Instead, it draws its significant population from the fact that more families are related to Clan Cuprum than any other clan. Because of the number of erthen who trace ancestry back to Clan Cuprum and the resulting physical characteristics for those erthen, non-erthen peoples often refer to erthen collectively as “Copper Folk.” This is usually viewed as a derogatory term by erthen not related to Clan Cuprum. During the Clan War, Clan Cuprum experienced internal strife, and its numerous alliances with other clans were strained. Although Clan Cuprum’s families were loyal to the clan, the intense battles between the combined forces of Clans Ferrum and Nickel against Clans Plumbum and Stannum resulted in heated exchanges and occasional conflict between the Bronze, Constantan, Cupronickel, Monel, and Pewter families. Clan Cuprum attempted from the beginning of the war to establish a truce, and it was Queen Rufine who was eventually able to convince the erthen queens to establish the Confederation of Clans. Because of the number of Curpum-related families, Clan Cuprum – and especially Queen Rufine – holds significant influence in the affairs of the erthen people. Clan Cuprum has consistently been able to establish alliances with the other erthen clans. Despite its lack of a shared family with Clan Cobalos, the enmity between those two clans has been minimal. In fact, historically Clan Cuprum has been the only clan to speak out in defense – even if that defense has been limited – for Clan Cobalos. However, that position has been strained by the creation of the Confederation of Clans and the intense hatred for Clan Cobalos by all other erthen clans. Clan Cuprum related families include: Billon (Argentum), Bronze (Stannum), Constantan (Nickel), Cupronickel (Nickel), Electrum (Argentum and Aurum), Monel (Ferrum and Nickel), Pewter (Plumbum and Stannum), Shakudo (Aurum), and Tumbaga (Aurum). Clan Ferrum: Clan Ferrum is ruled by Queen Salvina, a diviner who ascended to the throne under mysterious circumstances. Clan Ferrum is best known for the considerable skill of its wizards. Clan Ferrum has close historical ties to Clan Nickel, and those ties manifested themselves as a strong union during the Clan War. The combination of Clan Ferrum’s wizards and Clan Nickel’s warriors proved to be a potent force against Clans Plumbum and Stannum. During the Clan War, Clan Ferrum sought out and captured or killed members of the Kovar family. This prompted members of the Kovar family that had previously aligned themselves with Clan Ferrum to flee to Clan Cobalos and seek asylum. Clans Ferrum and Nickel were the last two clans to join the Confederation of Clans. Their eventual dominance during the Clan War gave them little reason to enter into the confederation until the unearthing of the goblin-kythe hordes beneath the Endless Spines. Despite having joined the Confederation of Clans, relations between Clan Ferrum and Clans Plumbum and Stannum remain strained. Clan Ferrum related families include: Elivar (Nickel), Invar (Nickel), Kovar (Cobalos and Nickel), Monel (Cuprum and Nickel). Clan Nickel: Clan Nickel is ruled by Queen Nonna, the warrior-queen who is said to be stronger and fiercer than any erthen male. Clan Nickel mirrors the warrior-ways of its queen. The clan consists of career soldiers, scouts, and warrior-priests who wander the Endless Spines in search of goblinoid and droch warbands. Clan Nickel has always considered itself a close ally with Clan Ferrum. That alliance between the two clans was pivotal when the Clan War began. Together, Clans Nickel and Ferrum battled Clans Plumbum and Stannum. Like Clan Ferrum, Clan Nickel was late in joining the Confederation of Clans. In fact, it was only at the insistence of Queen Salvina that Queen Nonna agreed to join the erthen confederation. Furthermore, like Clan Ferrum, Clan Nickel also sought out and killed members of the Kovar family because of their Clan Cobalos ancestry. Clan Nickel related families include: Constantan (Cuprum), Cupronickel (Cuprum), Elivar (Ferrum), Invar (Ferrum), Kovar (Cobalos and Ferrum), and Monel (Cuprum and Ferrum). Clan Plumbum: Clan Plumbum is officially ruled by Queen Cyrilla; however, due to the Queen’s young age (eight spans), the clan is effectively ruled by Vicereine Pro’An Solder of Clan Plumbum. The Vicereine’s family ancestry – and therefore lack of noble blood – has been an issue for many of Clan Plumbum’s nobles. Despite this, the vicereine has the full support of young Queen Cyrilla. Clan Plumbum has historically been closely allied with Clan Stannum. This alliance dates back to the earliest days of the settlement of the Endless Spines, though the alliance was strengthened during the Clan War. During the Clan War, many of the most important tactical decisions for the Plumbum-Stannum union were made by Clan Stannum’s Queen Augusta. Clans Plumbum and Stannum also sought to turn Clans Argentum, Aurum, and Cuprum against Clans Ferrum and Nickel by claiming that Ferrum and Nickel were allied with Clan Cobalos as evidenced by the Kovar family (this of course was untrue, and it led to the near destruction of the Kovar family). In general, this tactic failed, as Clans Argentum, Aurum, and Cuprum attempted to manipulate the Clan War to their advantage. As the Clan War drew to an end, Clans Plumbum and Stannum were close to defeat. It was only through the inadvertent unearthing of the goblin-kythe by Clans Ferrum and Nickel, coupled with the diplomatic gestures of Queen Rufine, that the war was brought to an end through the creation of the Confederation of Clans. Clan Plumbum related families include: Pewter (Cuprum and Stannum), Solder (Stannum), and Terne (Stannum). Clan Stannum: Clan Stannum is ruled by Queen Augusta, the eldest of the erthen queens. Clan Stannum suffered significant losses in the Clan War and as such turned to an isolationist policy. It joined the Confederation of Clans only as a means of survival. Clan Stannum has historically been closely allied with Clan Plumbum, and this alliance manifested itself as a close union during the Clan War. Because of Queen Augusta’s experience and the youth of Queen Cyrilla, Queen Augusta set the strategic course of the Plumbum-Stannum alliance during the Clan War. Clans Plumbum and Stannum achieved a few early successes in the Clan War, as they fought primarily against the forces of Clans Ferrum and Nickel; however, the skilled wizards and warriors of Clans Ferrum and Nickel eventually proved too great a foe. Clans Plumbum and Stannum were near defeat when the war came to an end and the Confederation of Clans was created. Clan Stannum related families include: Bronze (Cuprum), Pewter (Cuprum and Plumbum), and Terne (Plumbum). Category:Thetan